


god knows i've fallen in love

by vanishingstars



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Other, Pining, Verbal Kris (Deltarune), just some babes in love..?, keep scrollin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingstars/pseuds/vanishingstars
Summary: AU in which Lancer throws a bangin' party before Kris and Susie leave. A whole lot of dancing and misunderstandings ensue.





	1. building tension

"Dance?" Their eyes twinkled mischievously, lips tugging at the corner of pink lips. Ralsei gulped, fur feeling awfully hot. "Y-yeah! Dance.. with me?" He cringed at his own words, fists clumped into emerald robes.  
  
How did he get into this again? He guffawed at himself, eyes screwed shut. It was a starry night, beautiful and as ordinary as it could get in the Dark World. Susie and Kris had decided to delay their return to the surface and Lancer, as eccentric as ever, suggested an extremely last minute party- much to Ralsei's heavily concealed disappointment.  
  
Susie had ran off somewhere with a pretty Darkner, and Lancer was having the time of his life, yelling stories at the top of his lungs at the enchanted guests while the guards watched with steadily growing worry. That left the mysterious, brooding Kris and plain, boring Ralsei.   
  
The pair had been leaning against the door to the throne room, Kris looking suave and relaxed while Ralsei simply looked flushed and awkward. There was barely any distance between them, which was already bad for him. Kris had accidentally rubbed their hips against his own, muttering a low apology and Ralsei thought he might've fainted.  
  
_A tiny crush, nothing more!_ Ralsei reminded himself, chanted it like a prayer, a mantra. But if he had believed it, why did he still spin around and ask for a dance?   
  
That brings us to the problem at hand.  
  
His eyes were still shut tight, head bowed and staring at the marble floor. _Aah! You blew it!_ He berrated himself, mentally smacking his forehead. Ralsei could practically feel the tension ooze from the air, terrified at Kris' reaction.   
  
"Ralsei." Kris' calm voice broke the silence, tender fondness lacing their tone. Ralsei felt an awfully human finger tug his chin upwards, the feeling of soft skin on his fur making him ticklish. He was met with a teasing grin from Kris, their hair trickling over their eyes. Ralsei stood, mesmerised.   
  
"Nothing wrong with a dance." They hummed, a hand curving around Ralsei's own, tugging. "You still up for one?" Already marching towards the stream of dancing monsters, they led Ralsei into the middle of the river of beautiful monsters, moving in close and leaning their head against his shoulder. They loomed above Ralsei, the scent of fresh bread and firewood overtaking his senses. A weird combination, but Kris was known for being unpredictable.   
  
They swayed gracelessly, Kris moving suddenly, with little charm- dancing as if they didn't know how to. Ralsei giggled and moved a hand to Kris' own, intertwining their fingers. Kris flushed, flashing a guilty smile. They stood tall before Ralsei, managing to hide much of the young prince from view. Kris moved their free arm to Ralsei's waist, bunching blue fingers around stark green fabric.  
  
Strands of brown hair rubbed against black fur, unafraid of making contact. "You smell nice." Kris grunted, hands tightning against Ralsei's waist. "Uh, thanks! I use shampoo." Ralsei mused, immediately wanting to take back his words. Kris moved their head back, smile toothy. "Me too!" They teased, "Guess we have a lot in common." Kris said, promptly bringing Ralsei into a spin before he could respond.   
  
"A-are you making fun of me?" _Aah, I knew they didn't like me.._ Ralsei thought to himself. Kris' face fell abrubtly and they bumped the prince back to their chest. "N-no! I'm not! In fact, I think you're really cool," Kris stuttered, a purple hue tinting blue cheeks. " _Waaaay_ cooler than anything or anyone I've ever met.." They trailed off, dodging Ralsei's stuned stare.  
  
"You really feel that way?" Ralsei whispered. Suddenly, every monster in the room disappeared. Every memory of Susie, Lancer, The King, those darn puzzles were pushed back into mind and the only thing he properly knew was _Kris_ . "Yes." Kris murmered, awfully close to his blushing face. "You're something special, Ralsei. You know that, right?" They hummed, eyes shutting closed.   
  
"You're my comrade, my direction, my friend. You'll _always_ be my friend, Ralsei." Kris said, a strange finality lacing their voice, face jerking away from Ralsei. "A friend, Ralsei. Forever and always." They said it with complete warmth but it stung like rejection, an awkward dismissal.   
  
Ralsei stood, tense, Kris' grip on his waist slowly slacking. A grin sprang on their lips, opening as if to say more but Ralsei turned away, shaking his head. "Th-thank you, Kris. I understand now." It was stupid. Why did he feel like he was going to burst? Tears trickled at the corner of his eyes and he adjusted his glasses, moving away from Kris.  
  
"Are you okay? Ralsei?" Kris asked, the definition of concern. "I'm.. fine. Thank you for the dance, but I think I need to be alone now." Before they could answer, Ralsei rushed off, fat tears gushing down his face, dampening black fur.   
  
It was simple, someone as great as Kris would go on to be something more, something world-changing. Ralsei would cheer from the sidelines, only to remain a prince of a kingdom with no name, with no court, no subjects and no love of his own.


	2. resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the thoughts in your head get to be a bit much.

How far had he ran already? These halls were starting to look unfamiliar. Ralsei's legs shook as he continued to thunder through Card Castle, eager to distance himself further from the sea of jovial, twisting monsters.  
  
_Maybe I'm overreacting. No, this is completely justified! ..Is it?_ He chided himself, hastening the tiniest bit. Tall, looming portraits of past kings and queens leered down at his darting, tiny frame. Were they judging him? No matter, they wouldn't help him either way. Tears fell from shining eyes, twisting behind him and completely disappearing as he ran.  
  
His hooves banged against the marble, chest heaving from strain. Time seemed to pass by, seconds turning into minutes into hours and he was still running. (Ralsei might've been a bit senseless in his view of time.) Finally, he spotted a heavy gleam to the left and curved to the light. _Perhaps it isn't very practical to run with your eyes shu_ -  
  
Before he could finish the thought, a dissonant, ugly _bang_ rang across the room- so loud, the Light World itself had possibly heard. Ralsei shuddered, unsticking himself from stained glass. Adjusting his glasses, he uselessly dusted his robe and squinted, letting himself through the glass frame.  
  
Dark stalagmites greeted him, shards of bright blue peeking from the ragged rocks. He looked up, eyes straining to see the endless black spanning high and higher. Ralsei glided across the glass balcony, reaching out to touch the cold rail, decorated in ivory and red. He leaned over and saw a path of cards leading into a faraway cellar. (Strange. An oddly familiar string of maniacal laughter rung in his head. He shivered.)  
  
Ralsei let out a tired sigh, the cold finally getting to him. Soft footsteps sounded from behind him, calculating yet firm. He swivelled around, only to see Kris's downturned head. They stood there, the dark lighting making their skin glow an even brighter blue. "O-oh! I didn't see you there.." Ralsei murmered, turning back towards the railing.  
  
Kris grunted in acknowledgement, moving to stand beside the prince. Their gloved fingers glided above the railing with a pianists grace, Ralsei watching from the corner of his eyes. He nudged his glasses up his face, averting his eyes.  
  
The other teen stared off into space, resting their face on their palm. "Real pretty out." They hummed, fingers running through dark hair. Ralsei spared a glance at the hero, expression guarded. Kris's mouth was set in a tight line, unruly bangs shielding their expression. Their hands fidgeted from their hair to the railing to the hilt of their sword, unsure but not awkward.  
  
Realizing that he'd been quiet for too long, Ralsei let out an inaudible sigh. "Kris.. You're leaving soon?" It was supposed to sound confident, but the way his voice cracked at the end had turned it into a question. He squirmed.  
  
Kris's face was screwed up into something inscrutable, their sword slipping slightly from their grip. Ralsei itched to tug at his robes. Perhaps he should've kept quiet.  
  
He'd be honest, it was scary just how easily Kris had broken down his walls. Not with the kind of force others have attempted, destruction and force hidden between kind smiles and glinting eyes. No, Kris was softer, gentler. Kris replaced brutality with comfort in a time where Ralsei couldn't tell either apart. Kris gave him compassion, and although they've know each other a day, he couldn't help but feel as if a lonely, nostalgic fiendship had always been between them. Kris had let him process before letting their own barriers down for him, Ralsei who was locked up,  
  
then set freed.  
  
"Enough. Stop that, I can hear your thoughts from here."  
  
Jostled out of his daydream, Ralsei slowly rose his head to look at Kris, who's downcast face was shrouded with evident amusement. They cocked their head, stepping close enough so that Ralsei could almost smell them, if he tried.  
  
_Faint smoke with a touch of something buttery.._  
  
"Stop thinking so much," Kris gazed down at him, only a few inches from each other. Ralsei could feel long bangs brush against his forehead. "Rest. Everything's fine." Their eyes flickered all over his face. "So tonight.." Kris smirked, moving their lips to Ralsei's ear. "We'll get cosy."  
  
(He was sweating. Oh, no. He's sweating.)  
  
They stepped back suddenly, expession stern. "So let's head back and talk about whatever it is thats worrying your head." Ralsei, still sweating and flushed but fine, huffed. Yeah. He'll worry later.. "How did you know I was worrying?" Kris smiled, as if they had just won something.  
  
"Didn't. You just confirmed it for me." Together, their footfalls thundered the empty corridor. Ralsei ignored the tall paintings. "You certainly like to chat tonight." He quipped, more sure in his skin. _Or was it fur?_  
  
"Come," Kris hummed. "Your Knight, that's me, will lead you, the graceful Prince, back to his ballroom."  
  
Ralsei blushed, then sighed. All thoughts of portals and other worlds and kingdoms and abandonment locked shut and away in the back of his mind.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short and sweet little continuation of the last chapter! haha, initially there was going to be a bad ending but i changed my mind ;) sory if the pacing seems awkward, this was a bit rushed oops

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr, [reigensfoot!](https://reigensfoot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
